Tyrael
Background Tyrael is a Deva who serves both Bahamut and Asmodeus. He serves both as even though he serves the divines, he is one of, if not the, only immortals who care about the Mortal World, and worries of the rising demon attacks on the World. He tries to keep his work low profile, as he feels if he ever revealed himself to the Mortal World, it would danger himself and many others. History Tyrael began his work in the Mortal World not long after Faust launched his first attack on the World (though nobody knew it was Faust), which caused the fall of the mighty dwarven Drudun Empire. He devoted the rest of his lives hunting and killing demons. He made sure no Demons knew who was killing their kin by making sure nobody survived. He spent over two hundred lives fighting demons, and still does today. Very few, if not anybody, know he exists. He still hasn't caught much attention from the gods, good or evil, but has alarmed the demons of the abyss. Physical Description Tyrael is very tall, almost seven feet tall. He has dark skin with white markings on his body. He uses magic to increase the power of his melee attacks, and uses a sword he crafted in the Astral Sea called the Sword of Justice, able to kill almost any demon in one hit, possibly even the dreaded Balor demons. He sometimes has a faintly bluish-white aura around him. This appears most often if a demon is nearby. Equipment Tyrael has two types of equipment to combat demons: The Sword of Justice and the Cloak of Purity. The Cloak is able to rid Tyrael of all disease and poison. It also helps protect, but not completely stop, fire and ice. The Sword of Justice is Tyrael's defining weapon. It glows white and blue, and is slightly longer than a bastard sword. Though not proven, it is believed there are runes under all the light it projects. The Sword is able to kill most demons within a single hit, with the only exception being the dreaded Balor, but it can even kill them quickly too. Tactics Tyrael is powerful enough to take on armies of demons, and even several Balor demons. He powers himself up greatly with several spells, and then charges with his Sword of Justice. Powers *Avenging Justicar- Tyrael increases his speed, defenses, damage, and accuracy by drawing power from spirits who were wrongly killed or murdered. *Angel's Flight- Tyrael grows wings that resemble those of angels, allowing him to fly at immesurable speeds. *Aura of Justice- All evil creatures nearby Tyrael are weakened greatly when this aura is active. Creatures who fight for the side of good are strengthened greatly. The aura is not perminent however, and it takes a lot of power to use. *Sphere of Redemption- A ball of astral energy that explodes on contact with any solid surface, releasing large amounts of radiant energy. *Hand of Justice- Tyrael can temporarily increase the reach of his hands so far that they can stretch across a small city or large village. Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Demon Hunters